


The Cookie Meddler

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Secrets [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "cookies", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Myrtle continues her meddling. This time Jim's her target.





	The Cookie Meddler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "cookies"

"Something smells wonderful," Jim said, and Myrtle beamed at him.

"Christmas cookies. Consider them a reward for changing the bulb in that ceiling fixture. Lord knows I can't do it myself - I used to climb up on a chair to reach, but my knees would up and argue with me if I tried that nowadays."

Jim frowned at her. "Myrtle, if you even think about climbing up on any chair I'll run you in for disorderly behavior."

Myrtle could feel herself dimpling. My, but it was good to have neighbors who were friends and handy to boot. Partly handy, leastways; Jim could tackle most anything she needed, whereas Blair got distracted and tended to hurt himself, waving his hands around and talking up a storm. 

She settled Jim at the kitchen table with coffee and a plateful of cookies, three kinds. "I've got more of all these packaged up for you to take home, so you and Blair should be fixed for Christmas cookies for a while. Next week I'll have some snickerdoodles and divinity for you boys."

Jim was eyeing the plate of cookies appreciatively as he sipped his coffee. "I smell molasses, bourbon, and... chocolate?"

Myrtle laughed. "And here I thought I'd surprise you. Bourbon balls and molasses cookies, because it just isn't Christmas without my great-aunt Sadie's 'lasses cookies, and the bourbon balls because sometimes a body just needs some spirits to raise the spirits. These other ones are snowball surprises."

"The surprise being chocolate?"

"Well, now, I guess you'll just have to try one and find out."

Jim gave her a grin - mercy, but he was a handsome devil, especially with his eyes twinkling like that; no wonder Blair was so smitten - and picked up a snowball. When he bit into it and reached the melted Hershey's Kiss hiding inside, he looked like a man who'd just got all he ever wanted in the world. 

Now if he would only look like that when he was talking about Blair. But no matter; whenever she saw the two of them together it was plain as day that Jim was as fool gone on Blair as Blair was on him. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

When she was seeing him out the door ten minutes later, she found she just _had_ to speak up a little. "Some folks don't call those cookies snowball surprises, you know; they call them snowball kisses. I've heard tell that if you share them with the person you want to be kissing, you might just find yourself getting what you want." She patted Jim's arm. "Think on it. Now, you take those cookies home and share them with Blair."

Jim gave her a _look_ before he left - land's sake, but that boy was stubborn! - and Myrtle purely knew he was rolling his eyes as he headed towards the elevator. She had faith in Grandaddy's sleigh, she surely did - but mercy, it had its work cut out for it.


End file.
